Boys Girls, I Can't Help it Baby
by electrakitty74
Summary: Maureen is a tease. Rated T, just to be safe, for language and sexuality. Written for challenge 62 at speedrent. Won second place, hooray! Prompts MaureenMark, leprechauns, the color red and an argument


"Pookie?"  
"Huh?"

"Pookie, wake up."

"I'm up, I'm up."

"No you're not, open your eyes."  
"They are open."  
"Mark, I'm looking right at them, they're still closed. Open your eyes."  
I open my eyes and look straight into Maureen's green ones. Even blurry, she's beautiful. I put on my glasses and her wicked smile comes into sharp focus.

"Good morning, sleepy head." She kisses me and bounces out of bed.

"Mo, what time is it?"

"It's eight am."

"Ugh! Why are we up this early?"

"Because," her face falls and goes into its standard adorable pout. "You promised to come out and film some footage for my music video today, remember? Morning light's best. C'mon!"

Music video? Ugh, how did I get myself into this? I'd all but forgotten about my drunken promise last night. Maureen's doing a music video, of course she is. I pull on a pair of threadbare cords and my favorite sweater (it looks chilly out there) and drag my feet into the living room/kitchen.   
Maureen's already made herself some cereal. She's sitting on the couch, munching noisily on brightly colored marshmallows. I head for the cupboard to get myself a bowl and a spoon. Sitting down next to her, I pick up the red box with the happy little cartoon leprechaun on front and pour myself some cereal too. As I pour the milk I look over and see her grinning at me.

"What?"

"You're hung over, aren't you?" A bit of milk dribbles down her chin. She catches it with her finger.  
"No!"

"Yes, you are. You _were_ drunk last night."

"Was not!"

"Oh please Mark, you never talk like you did last night when you're sober."  
"What did I say?"  
"Ah! See! I knew you were drunk!"

"C'mon Maureen, just tell me what I said."

"You said you loved me."  
"I do."

"You called me the sexiest woman you've ever seen."

"You are."  
"You called me darling, goddess, perfect."  
"I don't know about that."

"Hey mister, you said it, not me."

"Says you."

"Hey baby, let's not fight." She puts down her bowl and spoon and throws her arms around my neck. I let her kiss me once, twice, three times before I open my mouth and let her tongue in. I put down my own bowl and spoon and take her into my arms. She pushes me backward onto the couch and straddles me. Bending down over me, into my ear she whispers "Isn't this better Pookie?"

"Much." I agree.

Maureen throws her tank top off. As usual, she's not wearing a bra. I reach up and take hold of her hips, my thumbs on her flat stomach. She arches her back. She _is_ a goddess. Even though I'm still fully clothed, she's riding me. God, she turns me on, even when she pisses me off.

Suddenly, the door to April and Roger's room opens. Gah! April! I sit up in shock, knocking Maureen back a few inches. I hug her instinctively to cover her (as if there is anyone in this apartment who hasn't seen her breasts).

"Hey you two. Why don't you get a room?" April winks.

"Shut up April. As if you've got room to talk." Maureen giggles a little and boldly flips April off. April sticks out her tongue in response. "Is that a promise, girl?" I can hear Maureen batting her eyelashes. It's actually in her voice.

"Could be." April responds, just as flirtatiously.

"Hey guys, I'm still here." I remind them.

"And he's still hard, I'd bet. Better take him back to his room and finish him off, Maureen."

"Then you're next." Maureen promises, still looking intensely at April.

April laughs. "All right, as long as Roger gets to watch."  
"Hell, we'll sell tickets. C'mon Markie, back to your room." She climbs off of me and pulls both my hands, forcing me to stand. She ushers me back to my room, stopping only momentarily to wink at April, who laughs then goes back into her own room, closing the door. Maureen closes our door, then throws her arms around my waist, kissing my neck.

"I thought we were going to go film."  
"Yeah, well, I changed my mind. It looks like rain anyway. Wouldn't you rather stay in?" This last she says while unzipping my pants. I _would_ rather stay in, now that she mentions it.


End file.
